facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Salisk
Otherwise known as Shane Phillips, he was the first Dark Emperor and the founder of of the Galactic/Interstellar Empire of ImperiusX and a Dark Lord of the Sith. He also served as the Grand Admiral of the Galactic Empire's Navy, the Defence Minister on The Imperial High Council, and as the Director of the Imperial Department of Defence Procurement (X to 26 NE). Additionally, he was the father of Tanis Phillips. Though a proud father, he was concerned for her safety, and so did not often mention her to many people. He was 43 in 10 NE, and 69 in when he died in 36 NE. Family At some point during his pre-Imperial life, Darth Salisk's family actually comprised of a wife and two kids. Unfortunately, the tragedy mentioned below removed all but one of his two children from him, along with his wife. *Marina Phillips - Late Wife *Zuko Phillips - Late Son *Tanis Phillips - Daughter, heir, apprentice. Early Life Salisk's life before and into early adulthood begins with a childhood of parental neglect and indifference, which grew into a multi-directional contempt for all things. This, however, coupled with being sent off to an obscure Sith Cult/Academy, provided many life experiences and an oddly unique perspective. A hateful, manipulative and chaotic disposition was eventually tempered by love, to an extent, as well as simple, natural maturity. A manipulative nature stuck around, however, and, coupled with a persuasive partner, provided several great successes for him. The most significant of which was seizing power and becoming the first Dark Emperor in ImperiusX's history. At the pinnacle of his happiness, however, tragedy struck and took his entire family from him., save for his daughter, Tanis. Furious and grieving, he brutally avenged his family, but nearly forgot he still had one. Shortly after, for the sake of his family, now his only child, he contained and calmed himself, making sure to raise his daughter to the very best of his ability. Years after all this; he would go on to have ImperiusX join the Galactic Empire. And later, he would apply for a position in the Imperial Military. Childhood Rebel Grown Up Tragedy Recovery Emperor of a nation ... Succession *Tanis Phillips inherits the throne and the title of Dark Lady of the Sith in 36 NE. The Galactic Empire (X NE - 26 NE) After serving very briefly as a Fleet Admiral, he was quickly promoted to Grand Admiral and fought in The Killik War. Then, later on, he fought against the Organization as well.'' '' He retires in 26 NE, spending 10 years with his daughter before dying... Powers and abilities *Skilled in all forms, though primarily Niman, followed quickly by Djem So/Shien and then Juyo. *arguably One of the most powerful Sith Lords in the entire galaxy. Personality and traits Though initially bitter, cold, and manipulative, he eventually matured into a pragmatic and intelligent youth, albeit a rather reckless and bloodthirsty one. Eventually, he became cultured and refined man, generally operating coolly and acting much more civilized than he had in his younger years. He does, however, retain a certain coldness when dealing with more serious matters. Additionally, he developed a taste for dry, sarcastic and dark humour, in particular. Category:ImperiusX Category:Imperial Leadership Category:Sith Category:Galactic Empire